Daughters, Bears and Hunters
by ThinkingBeforeTalking
Summary: Waaat wewansionsheeep?
1. Chapter 1

Since Cady started working at the Red Pony, I had a good excuse to combine two of my favorite past times. However, seeing my daughter in less than pleasant surroundings was causing some discord in my parental modus operandi. I had hoped that she would have returned to her regular profession by now. Then again she seemed content with the work and if that made her happy, I was ... sort of, maybe ... well at least pretended to be, happy for her too.

"Walt! Fancy seeing you here on a Friday night?" I was tackled on the shoulders from behind which caused precious liquids to spill from my glass.

"Omar?! I thought you were looking after some Hollywood types this week."

"I am ..."

He directed my attention to an attractive young brunette chatting to the rowdy but attentive crowd of men at the Red Pony.

"Janet over there ... wanted to see some of the local fauna in situ."

"She's doing some location work, scouting for a movie up in the Big Horns ... and I'm helping." He winked at me, suggesting ulterior motives and I wouldn't have assumed otherwise.

"Where's my favorite deputy?"

"Vic's helping the feds with a road block."

"Is that why you're here drowning your sorrows?"

Cady looked up at us from mixing drinks, a little surprised by Omar's remark and she watched me for a reaction. I still hadn't told her about Vic and she would more than likely resent the fact that even Omar knew before she did.

"Here's an idea ... why don't you come up to my cabin tomorrow. We can have a couples night."

"I don't think so Omar ..."

"Aw c'mon Walt, you'd be doing me a favor. I gotta get Janet away from those young bucks over there."

He could sense my reluctance and pressed on to ambush my guilt instead.

"I believe a sheriff once told me he owed me one for lending him my truck for a stakeout."

I had to stop doing that, folks were actually calling in their favors.

"Alright, but this makes us square." His victory was accompanied by several hearty slaps on the back, dinner almost made a reappearance.

"Fantastic, it's all settled, 7pm sharp! Make sure you bring Vicky and I've already asked Henry to bring Deena!"

He noticed my chagrin at his last exclamation with Cady within earshot and made his getaway before I could respond.

"What's he talking about Dad?"

"Are you ... are you and Vic together? Cause last time I asked, you said there wasn't anyone ... and I asked you yesterday."

Her tone seemed piqued, understandable given the circumstances but unnerving nonetheless. She was giving me the 'no bullshit' glare as I desperately looked for reinforcements. I glanced at Henry but he walked away and pled ignorance. Friends were hard to come by when father and daughter were about to find contention.

"So, is it true? Are you two seeing each other? ... Is it serious? How long has it been going on? Why didn't you tell me?"

The quick-fire succession of questions brought on a slight panic as I tried to find an appropriate delaying tactic, then by chance, one presented itself behind me.

It seems Omar's friend Janet had caused quite a stir with the prurient crowd at the Red Pony. They weren't too happy when Janet announced her intention to leave with Omar. When I entered the fray to try and stop the escalating confrontation, punches had begun swinging, including a variety of bar paraphernalia. Bottles, chairs and anything else that wasn't bolted down, was used to pummel the living daylights out of anyone who was in the way. Henry had chivalrously rescued Janet from the brawl and put her safely in the back office with Cady in tow. He quickly brought the melee to a halt by loudly racking the shotgun he kept under the counter, unfortunately, not before I had already sustained some damage.

.  
.

I didn't feel that bad despite the multiple bruises, cuts to my arms and head requiring stitches. You would think my condition was far more dire from the way Cady and Doc Bloomfield were shaking their heads disapprovingly while reading my chart.

"Walt, you have two fractured ribs, with some bruising to ... hmm ... well everywhere. Cuts on your arms and a pretty deep laceration on the back of your head. Congratulations, you have new scars to add to your growing collection."

"Thanks Doc, so I can go home."

"No dad, you have to stay, you'll need some pain meds for your ribs and he wants to keep you under observation for a couple of days."

"I can take meds at home ... I'm fine ..." Wheezing and wincing as I tried to sit up, my reassurances didn't convince the prison wardens.

Cady held my shoulders making sure I didn't go any further while the Doc stood next to her injecting something into the cannula in my hand.

"You know you could have stayed out of that brawl. Henry has a shotgun under the counter to keep the testosterone in check ... Or was that your way of getting out of answering my question?"

"No ..." That's all I could come up with in such short notice. I think she caught on to my sophisticated diversionary maneuver.

"So you're saying that you would rather be kicked in the gut, punched in the face multiple times and hit over the head, than talk to me about your relationship with Vic."

"Waaat wewansionsheeep?" Maybe the hit to the head was harder than I thought.

Cady looked at Doc Bloomfield worried that there was something else seriously wrong with me.

"At the best of times Cady, your dad is a difficult patient and when he's like this, he's a giant pain in the ass. I'd rather he stay a day or two and rest up. But getting him to stay in the hospital is a nightmare ... so I sedated him."

Even in my drugged state I could tell he was quite delighted as he delivered the news.


	2. Chapter 2

"I would have come earlier but they said you were not dying."

By morning, the sedatives had worn off and I promised to stay put or threats of sedation loomed.

"Hi Henry, are you here to help me escape?"

"No, I have been given explicit instructions not to succumb to your sweet-talk."

He winced as he took a closer look at me, the bruising on my face must be in full bloom by now.

"How did you hurt yourself so badly in such a short period of time?"

"It's a niche I'm trying fill."

"By the way, I called Vic to let her know. I told her you are resting comfortably in hospital under heavy guard, with just some minor dents to your shiny armor."

"She said to use restraints if you tried to escape ... The feds need her for a few more hours but she should be back tonight."

"I wish you didn't do that." The last thing I wanted was to distract Vic from her job, it was dangerous enough without her worrying about me.

"She is very observant, I believe she would have noticed all on her own." He made a gesture circling my face from his seat next to the bed.

"So Cady asked me about you and Vic today. As a co-conspirator, I said nothing that would incriminate me, instead I pointed to your failings as a communicator."

"Why have you not told her? You are creating unnecessary friction."

"I don't know, I guess it just never seemed like the right time."

"That is ridiculous. You are afraid of what she might think."

"Yep."

"Cady is a sensible adult. You need to trust that she will be fine with this, talk to her."

"She will come by in an hour, right now, I need her help with your people. The damage to the bar was considerable and the man from the insurance company will take some convincing."

.  
.

They said hospitals were places of rest and recovery, I was yet to experience such tranquility as the roll call of visitors continued. Right now, sedation didn't sound so terrible.

"Hey Walt, how you feelin'? ... Gawd, you look awful?!"

"That seems to be the consensus, thanks Omar."

"Where's Vicky?"

"I thought you came to see me?"

"Of course I did Walt, but you know if she happened to be here too then ... you know it'd be a bonus."

"Also ... uh thanks for helping me fight off those thugs last night and uh ... sorry ... for the other thing too."

"I guess she was going to find out sooner or later. How did you find out about Vic and me anyway?"

"Are you kiddin'? I saw it the first time you two were together in the same room, talk about sexual tension. So did everyone else, except you two ... there was even a betting pool over at Red Pony for over a year!"

"Who won?"

"Henry ... took home quite a pot too."

I would have to speak to Henry about taking bets on my personal life and how much he won.

"Oh and I dropped by to tell you that I've rescheduled that little shindig at my cabin till next Saturday when you're up to it. Same time, same place! Remember you promised Walt."

"Not one of my best decisions."

"It'll be fun! Janet's gonna bring a bunch of her friends along. Seems like after the incident at the Red Pony, she got all excited about our sleepy little town ... she said it had character."

"Glad I could help."

.  
.

When I next opened my eyes, Cady was sitting by the bed reading. She was a constant reminder that I had at least done something right in my life. I don't think I've told her enough lately.

"Dad you're awake ... you feeling better? Want anything?"

"Nope. I'm fine. Glad to see you though." Rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"How did you go at the bar, did you manage to beguile the insurance man?"

"Turns out insurance guy had the hots for Henry, didn't really need my help." It hurt to laugh but it felt good.

I could tell that she wanted to return to the unavoidable question but she paused to find the right segue. Finding one was taking too long so she looked away and held onto my arm instead.

"Why didn't you want to tell me about Vic? Did you think I would flip out or something?"

"I guess I didn't know how to tell you ... it's just ... I didn't want you to think that I forgot about your mom ... or loved her any less."

"Geez Dad ... you and mom were soul mates, I saw it everyday when you looked at her, laughed together ... I will always know how much you loved her ... and still do ... I miss her."

"Me too ... everyday." She held onto me a little tighter and we comforted each other in the sorrow that lives on after someone you love leaves forever. She wiped the tears from her face.

"So ... is it serious?"

"I think ... um might be ... " I started fiddling with the knobs on the drip, it wasn't a question I had an answer for.

"Dad, piece of advice ... if Vic ever asks you that question, THAT is not the winning answer."

"... I care about her ... a lot."

"Well from the way you look at her, I think it's a lot more serious than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not blind Dad ... I just wanted you to tell me yourself. I knew she was the 'raccoon' when I came for breakfast last week. By the way, also not an appropriate way to describe someone you care about."

"Don't hide from this ... I'm really happy for you and it's about time too."

"Thanks punk."

.  
.

"Psssst ..."

A familiar and welcome face peeked from around the door, she looked tired from her stint with the feds.

"I'm here to break you out pardner!" Vic was doing her best impression of ... well someone. I knew I could count on her to aid and abet my freedom.

"About time ... I've been waiting all day to be rescued."

"I was going to give you one hell of a kiss too but I didn't wanna add to your bouquet of bruises. Quite a palette you've got there, you planning on painting a sunrise?"

She reached down and placed a soft but sensuous kiss on my lips. Cady was right, it was a lot more serious than I thought.

"C'mon get dressed, I told the Doc that I'd 'nurse' you back to health in no time."

I sat on the edge of the bed, catching my breath, cracked ribs hurt a little more than I remembered. She watched me struggle to lift myself off the bed, worried that I might collapse in a heap. Vic stepped forward into my space and before I could stand, reached out to hold my face and rested her forehead against mine, she took a moment to find the right words.

"You gotta stop ... stop getting hurt ... I don't want to be left in this godforsaken town alone you hear me Walt Longmire. Cause if you die on me, I'm going to haunt you in your afterlife." She pinched me on the arm and the bruising continued, it brought her nursing abilities into question.


	3. Addendum

"THIS, is not a cabin ... what you have is a cabin, this is a fucking mansion, I mean, you know by Wyoming standards. Maybe I should've gone out with him."

We stood outside Omar's 'cabin' as he liked to call it, but in reality it resembled a wilderness retreat more at home in Jackson Hole.

"Not that there's anything wrong with your cabin, you know in it's smallness ... but this place is HUGE!" Somehow, that last comment made me feel slightly inadequate.

This was a bad idea but a promise was a promise. I was far more comfortable with Omar being relegated to the annoying box. The annoying but wealthy box was less of a guarantee.

"Vicky! Walt! So glad you could make it. C'mon in, mi casa su casa, so what do you think Vicky?"

"I'm never going to stop you from calling me that am I?"

"Look at it as a term of endearment." He ushered us into a large living room where the majority of the guests had gathered. It was a lot larger than the couples night he had described, there were close to forty people in attendance, most of them unfamiliar.

"Whaaat ...the fu ... ?" She was rather stunned by the wall to wall sconces of dead things. I must admit it was rather confronting to see so many dead eyes staring back at you all at once, it was like Nuremberg for hunters.

"Uh ... Omar the forest called, they want their animals back! Holy shit are you trying fill Noah's ark two by two with stuffed animals."

"Oh you noticed, it's taken a lifetime of collecting. Are you impressed with my hunting prowess Vicky?"

Vic scowled and turned away disgusted by the senseless trophies and found liquid comfort at the open bar. At least he was now back in just the annoying box.

"I think I'm finally growing on her Walt!" Satisfied with making an impression on Vic, he left to entertain twenty of Janet's closest friends.

I made my way over to Henry near the fireplace, he was waiting for Deena to finish her 'conversation' with one of Janet's adonis like friends.

"Walt, I am going to lose her to Hollywood."

"Better late than never."

"You are not being very supportive. She will tear my heart out, skewer it with her pool cue and put it on display for all to see ... Again."

"Speaking of pool ... I heard about the betting pool you had going for Vic and me."

"It seemed like a sure thing."

"What did you do with your ample winnings?"

"Since the insurance will only cover half of the cost, I am using it to fix the Red Pony. Plus, it required considerable effort on my part to convince you to finally make your move. Consider it a consultation fee."

"Seems fair."


End file.
